Wings Of Freedom (Levi x Eren)
by BlackNecko
Summary: The Survey Corps finally defeated the titans! But what about Eren? He was only kept alive to defeat the titans. They succeeded, what now? Eren is put to death and asks Levi to do it. 2000 years later and Levi still grieves. What will happen when a lucky fan will answer the question that only one other person knows? (Originally a one shot but I'm making it longer. )
1. Chapter 1: Wings of Freedom

_**Hello reader :) okay if you've read my other books your probably wondering 'Why didn't you just make this a chapter in your one shot book?' This one shot is special to me. Its something that I've thought of for a long time and it deserves its own one shot space. Anyway I hope you enjoy, don't forget to review and favorite and read my other stories.**_

 _ ***TRIGGER WARNING* Excessive description of decapitation (skip the ** stared part)**_

"You better be alive in there you shitty brat!" Levi quickly cut Eren out of his titan form before bringing him to the ground.

"Did... Did we do it?" Eren slowly opened his eyes to look at everyone in squad, including Commander Erwin and Hanji.

Levi chuckled before smiling. "Damn right we did!" Eren smiled, finally, after 100 years of being caged animals, humanity has won against the titans.

"Woo hoo!" He laughed, he could finally go see the outside world without fear and death awaiting around every corner.

Eren slowly stood up. "Want to do the honors Jaeger?" Levi handed him the flare gun with the special color already loaded.

He pointed the gun to the sky and plugged his ear with the other, the rest followed. He smiled and pulled the trigger, sending the flare to the sky, for everyone to see that humanity had finally won.

Armin and Mikasa ran up and hugged him. They've been through so much together and survived it all. Connie, Sasha, Christa and Jean joined in on the group hug.

"On this day, the Survey Corps squad led by Captain Rivaille has successfully completed the 100 year objective of leanrning about and exterminating the titans with help from Cadet Eren Jaeger. Good enough summary of today?" Hanji said while noting the record down.

"There is no true way to explain what we did and what we faced to get here. All we did is make our choices and hoped we didn't regret them." Eren walked over to Levi and hugged him.

"We did it heichou! We finally fucking did it! Finally..." He laid his head on the shorter man's shoulder. "I get to see the outside world."

"I'm going with you too brat. Don't forget our promise." Levi hugged him back and patted his head. "Of course not."

He let go and stared at the sky. It was so wide, so vast, so many possibilities were able to happen now. And Eren was going to see them all.

"What now?" Erwin walked over to Levi when Eren went back to his friends. "You know they will want him back in court for another ruling."

Levi sighed heavily. "Yea, I know. Just let them bask in the moment for know. We'll worry about all that later." Levi looked at the sky, today started a new world.

 _Beautiful..._

~.~.~

Levi held his hand closely to the flame to protect it as he quietly crept to Eren's room before soft knocking on the wood door. Foot steps were heard on the other side before the door opened to reveal a mop of brown hair and sleepy emerald green eyes.

"Levi? What's wrong?" Eren tiredly rubbed his eyes. "Eren, I need to talk to you" Levi's face was serious and... Hurt?

Eren opened the door and allowed Levi in. He set the candle on the table and pulled out a chair, Eren sat on his bed.

"What's going on?" Eren decided to break the silence first. "Well you know we defeated the titans today... And we have to send in another report about you... You'll avre to go back to court..."

Levi kept trailing off, he tried his best not let his voice waver but it was slowly becoming more obvious.

"Yea... Levi spit it out. What's wrong?" Eren began to look worried. Levi lifted his head to show his eyes lined with tears.

"It's a strong possibility that they will choose for you to be killed!" Levi's voice broke and so did his walls, he began to weep in front of his lover.

"Hey, hey, hey." Eren quickly hugged Levi. "Its okay." Levi continued to cry. "I can't lose you! Not you too! Farlan, Isabel, Eld, Gunther, Auruo, Petra... Not you. I can't lose you too..." Levi clung to his lover and continued to cry.

Eren knew this was going to happen. It was bound to happens someday and he just knew the only reason he is alive now, breathing, carrying on with life... Is because Levi was there. He was the only reason for Eren to still be where he is right now, so he could defeat the titans. He did it. What now?

"I'll continue to fight." Levi spoke again. "I'll speak on your behalf, do whatever I can to keep you alive. We'll go see the world. Just like you wanted." Levi pulled Eren onto his lap and stared into his eyes.

Eren wiped away his tears with his thumb before placing soft kisses on the corners of his eyes. "Together" Eren spoke softly before kissing Levi's lips.

 _Together..._

~.~.~

"How fucking dare you! Do you know the shit he's been through to get here while you sat on your lazy asses?! And you want to kill him!" Levi was furious. Not even a full ten minutes into the trial and the already wanted to chop his head off.

"He is no longer needed." One man spoke. "Hand him over to the Military Police for testing." Another spoke.

"Hanji Zoë is the only one with authorization to perform tests on him!" Levi shouted.

Eren sat in the middle of the room, chained to a post like a dog. He smiled, he didn't care what they did. It would go down in history that he contributed to the freedom of mankind.

"You've proved you point. He was a great aspect in defeating the titans. Its over now, he is no longer under your supervision. Hand him over Corporal." The first man spoke again.

Levi hopped over the stand and ran in front of Eren before pulling out his swords. "Come near him and I will fucking kill you." He was sick of playing nice.

"Both of you said you wanted to defeat all the titans! We all still see one and you keep trying to protect it. What will all your comrades say huh?!" Another voice spoke up.

"Shut up..." Levi hung his head low. "Knowing they laid down their lives to kill all the titans an you keep one alive!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Levi painfully gripped the handles of his swords. "They died for nothing!" The voice yelled.

"Shut the hell up!" Eren screamed. "Levi. Move." Eren looked up at Levi.

"B-but Eren..." Levi lowered his swords slightly but kept up his guard. "No Levi. You said it yourself, how are we sure I won't transform every time I stub my toe." Levi realized where he was going with this.

He dropped his swords and turned to grab Eren's shoulders. "No. Don't you fucking dare Eren. We also figured out you won't transform unless you have a purpose!" He was angry Eren would except this fate.

"And who says I wont make up one? To ease my guilt? Levi its fine." Eren smiled even though a few tears slipped out. "Move so I may speak." Levi bowed before standing next to Eren and saluting.

"Your honor! May I speak freely? If your going to kill me you should at least hear what I have to say." Eren boldly looked up.

"You may." The judge nodded. "Thank you your honor. I, Eren Jaeger agree to be put to death for being a monster. I will only allow Corporal to make the final swoop that kills me."

Levi visibly stiffened. "E-Eren... I can't..." He kept his stance but trembled lightly, holding back tears.

"As it was decided before that I'm under rule and supervision of Corporal. He is also the one who was to put me to death if I went rogue. If anyone is to kill me... I'll only allow him. Let it be known that Captain Rivaille- no, Levi Ackerman, Humanity's strongest killed the very last titan. Fair enough?" Eren breathed out harshly.

"Eren please. Don't make me do it. Anyone but me" Levi silently pleaded. "I trust you with my life, I also trust you to take it." Eren silently cooed.

The judge raised the gavel. "Former Cadet Eren Jaeger is sentenced to death via decapitation by Captain Rivaille, tomorrow at dusk." He slammed the gavel down. "Court dismissed." He stood an left the podium.

The first thing Eren heard was Mikasa and Armin's cries in anguish. "Fuck..." Levi cursed quietly as the tears finally slipped out his eyes. The rest of the squad saluted and hung their heads low in respect.

 _Goodbye..._

~.~.~

"Hanji!" Eren ran up to her. She smiled sadly. "Hey Eren. What do you need?" She adjusted her glasses.

"Do you know where Levi is? I need to do something." Eren smiled. "I think he's in his office." She point down the hall.

"Thanks Hanji!" He started off only to turn around and hug her. "Thank you Hanji. For everything. You've been a great help in yesterday's victory, even though I'm going to he put to death tomorrow, I regret nothing." A tear slipped out her eye.

"It was an honor to test and fight alongside you Eren. I'll never forget it." She hugged him back. "Dito." He kissed her cheek before doing his salute. "See you later Hanji-san." He ran towards Levi's room.

"Goodbye Eren" she waved and quietly walked away.

Eren knocked on the door softly. "Enter" Levi's voice cracked, he was obviously crying. "Hey, no crying over me. You promised." Eren entered and closed the door.

Levi looked up. "Eren? What can I do for you?" Eren walked over to Levi. "Gimme your pinkie." Eren smiled brightly. He knew he was going to die but still he smiled on.

Levi held out his pinkie. "Close your eyes..." Eren cooed. "Eren why-" Eren interrupted him. "Just do it. Please." Levi sighed before closing his eyes.

"And... There!" Levi opened his eyes to see a red string tied around his pinkie, connection it to Eren's. "Cut it. Its like a promise ring." Eren smiled.

Levi got a knife out the drawer and cut the string before putting it back. "You're my wife now." Levi chuckled.

"I'll always be loyal" Eren bowed. He stood and sat on Levi's desk. Levi sent him a questioning look when he took off his jacket and shirt.

Eren pulled him forward by his cravart. "Levi. We both know what's going to happen tomorrow, whether we like it or not." Eren spoke softly.

"Tonight is our last night together." Eren moved in closer. "Anything we wanted to to..." Their lips moved closer.

"To try..." Their lips were a mere inches apart. "We'll do it tonight. I love you no matter what, Levi." Eren kissed him deeply.

"I love you too." Levi returned the kiss, holding back the tears.

 _Fading..._

~.~.~

Eren walked out into the courtyard, everyone stood watching. Some cheered, the monster would be gone. Some looked indifferent. And then there was his squad, all aligned in the front, saluting him.

He was set on his knees in the middle of the makeshift stage. Eren decided to wear his uniform, he wanted to die a soldier.

Levi walked on he stage slowly, dragging his sword behind him. He stood on the right side of Eren. Eren looked up and smiled sadly.

Levi smiled back, obviously saddened by what he was about to do. Eren looked forward at his squad.

"Any last words Eren?" Levi's voice trembled. Eren nodded, not meeting his eyes. "It was a pleasure to serve alongside you! You all fought well and brought victory and freedom! I'm forever greatful! If my death will ease people... So be it!" Eren couldn't do his salute cause his hands were chained.

Levi set the cold blade against the nape of his neck as Hanji wrote down his words. "Anything else?" He was visibly in tears. Once again Eren nodded.

"I love you Levi. You are _my_ Wings of Freedom." Levi watched as a tear slid down his tan cheeks. _Levi stop! Comfort him!_

Levi nodded and waited for Hanji make note before bringing the blade back. _Dont! T-there has to be another way to save him!_

Levi brought the blade back, his right arm crossed his chest. Eren took in a slow breath. _**SWISH!**_ Everyone went silent. Eren's eyes widened and dulled as his head fell off his shoulders.

 _ *****_ Levi and the rest of the squad stared in horror as the blood squirted on them, Levi, the stage and dirt. His body finally went limp and fell on its side where a trail of fresh, red blood dripped on the ground and mixed with the brown dirt _*****_

Levi stabbed his blade into the stage and took off his cloak. He kissed the Wings of Freedom before lightly placing the cloak over Eren's lifeless body.

"You... Bastards." Levi whipped his head up to glare at the crowd. "Does he look like a monster?! Like he'd kill anyone?! You killed an innocent person! You made me do it!" Levi held out his hands.

"Look! His blood is on my hands! He accepted this bullshit! All of it! The responsibility of being your last hope! Of everyone expecting him to transform even though it'd bring him closer to sickness and death! He did to save you and this is how you repay him?!" Levi clenched his fists until the began to bleed.

"Fuck all of you bastards! I hope you all rot in hell!" Levi screamed. This took everyone by surprise. "Levi." Hanji and Erwin said in unison.

Levi shook his head and walked off the stage and out of sight. "I'm so sorry Eren. Please forgive me." He saluted and walked far away from the crowd.

 _Alone..._

~.~.~

"Eren!" Levi jolted up in bed when he heard a knock at the door. "Levi?! Wake up! We have a performance today! Get up!" Hanji yelled before walking off down the hall.

2000 years later and Levi still grieves. He threw the blankets off himself before standing and stretching. He walked to his desk to open his laptop, he checked all his useless PM's of horny girls sending him naughty pictures.

He rolled his eyes and logged off of his social media before turning on his drawing pad and waiting for the icon to load. He stood and changed into some average clothes (he had a change of clothes ready for tonights show later)

He walked out the room, in search of breakfast. He decided to just have two toasted pop tarts. He dropped them in the toaster and sat on the counter while they cooked.

"Morning Levi." Levi turned around to see Petra brushing down her strawberry blonde hair. "Morning." He mumbled and turned back to look at the toaster.

"Sleep well?" She grabbed a cup out of the cabinet and filled it halfway with orange juice. "No." Levi rubbed his eyes.

"Same dream." Levi hopped off the counter to grab a plate and set the pop tarts on them. "You're too nice. Nightmare is more like it." Levi poured a cup of milk before grabbing his plate and walking off to his room and shutting the door.

He set the plate down and took a sip of his milk before grabbing his sketch pen. He put the tip on the pad before drawing a circle. He watched as a circle appeared on his screen.

He drew on for what seemed like seconds, before he knew it his pop tart and milk were gone and an hour had past by.

He colored in the picture of Eren holding out a flower crown while wearing one. There was a knock at the door. "Enter" Levi signed and saved his drawing before turning off the drawing pad.

Hanji entered and turned on his TV. "Who told you to do that?" He rolled his eyes and turned towards the TV. "Look!" She turned to one of those morning gossip news shows.

"Welcome back! I'm your host Ilse. Everyone ready to go nameless?!" She held out the microphone to the crowd where a ton of fans screamed.

"Why am I watching this?" Levi groaned. "Shh!" Hanji shushed.

"That's right! The infamous band No Name will be performing tonight and Shinagansia hall! And one lucky fan will be able to meet them, up close and personal" she purred the last word and Levi visibly shuddered.

"Get out your phones, get on you social media and answer this question." Everyone quickly pulled out their phones.

"I can guess the question" Levi mumbled and Hanji shushed him again. "What is lead singer Rivaille's favorite color? PM me this and your name and the backstage VIP pass is yours! Back to you in the studio Nile." She smiled at the camera.

"No one is going to get it right." Levi shrugged and turned back to his computer. "Isn't it blue?" Hanji questioned.

"Nope. Everyone assumes that." Levi set his drawing as his laptop profile picture. "Then... Then what is it?" Hanji tilted her head to the side.

"Besides Ilse only one other person knows it." Levi picked up his laptop. "C'mon. We got a rehearsal to go to." Levi turned off his TV and put on his shoes before walking out the room.

 _Beginning..._

~.~.~

"Can you hear me Erwin?" Levi spoke into the mic. Erwin stuck up a thumbs up from the middle of the room, far away from the stage.

"Okay. Let's try a little further back. We need to make su-" Levi turned when someone called him.

"Levi! Levi look!" She handed him his laptop, already on the show from earlier. "How did you know my password (the password is Eren)" Levi frowned.

"Its obvious, but look!" Levi rolled his eyes and looked at the screen. His eyes widened in shock, someone guessed right.

"That right folks! Out of the thousands of fans who guessed only one got it right!" Ilse giggled. "What the fuck?" Levi furrowed his brows.

"We go to them now!" The camera followed her to someone. Levi got a small glimpse of brown hair before his laptop shut.

"Huh?!" He looked up to see Petra holding his laptop. "We have rehearsal Levi. Worry about this later." She smiled and walked away.

"Who do you think it was." Hanji whispered. "I-I don't know..." Levi sighed and walked back to the mic. "Can you hear me?"

 _Guessing..._

~.~.~

"So I guess we just wait?" Levi took off the bandages and removed his tie. "Don't say it like that! A fan is getting the chance to meet us, at least _seem_ happy." Petra sighed.

A knock was heard at the door. "Must be them. I got it!" Hanji jumped up, her heels echoing on the floor a he walked to the door. She cracked the door open some.

"Hel-" her hand quickly covered her mouth and she went silent. "Hanji?" Erwin questioned, she just shook her head.

"Hanji? Who is it?" Levi sat up on he couch. Hanji stepped to the side, opening the door all the way to reveal a smiling Eren.

"I didn't know Captain liked to sing." He chuckled. Everyone stayed silent, taken aback by the brunet at the door.

"What? No 'Hi Eren'? No 'How have you been for the last 2000 years'? I'm 22 now by the way." Eren leaned on the door frame.

Levi looked over Eren entirely. His brown hair was still in the same style and length, his emerald eyes shined full with life; his pink lips curled up into a smile, his tan arms crossed over his chest, which was covered by a white tee shirt. His hips leaned on the door, they were covered back black skinny jeans. It was Eren. Eren was there.

It took Levi a split second to make it from the couch to Eren's embrace. "E-eren?" He hugged the brunet and listened to his heartbeat. He was alive.

"Yes Levi, I'm here" He hugged LevI back.

 _Emerald green eyes..._

 _~.~.~_

 ** _The end? Nah. This was originally going to be a one shot but I decided against it. Its not a full story. I may do up to six chapters but not frequently, more like... Once every blue moon. Pretty much if I'm really fucking bored. I hope you like it! I want to hear your opinion so don't forget to review! I'm finishing this in the morning. Lol I'm eating two toasted pop tarts and a cup of milk. Lmao I know myself so well. Senpai loves you!_**


	2. Chapter 2: Reunited

_**I got so much love on the first chapter! Omg thank yall so much! It was just a thought I had but yall really liked it, I had to give yall a second chapter! There are trigger warnings in this chapter. (Did you really expect Levi to kill Eren and be fine. Nope. He went to shit.) The story is suppose to get better but you have to get through water to reach land. I hope y'all enjoy.**_

 ** _TRIGGER WARNING: Self Harm (minor)_**

Levi felt Eren's cheeks as he smiled. "Is it really you Eren? Are you really here or is my mind playing tricks on me again?" Levi's eyes widened as he looked at the brunet.

"Its really me. I found you, and what do you mean again?" Eren questioned. Levi just shook his head, Eren was back in his arms.

"Hello Erwin, Hanji, Petra, Auruo, Eld and Gunther. Long time no see." Eren smiled.

"Damn right you shitty brat! Thought you could get away from us huh? Even now you are a little shi-!" Auruo bit his tongue.

"Unbelievable, 2000 years and your still trying to act like Heichou." Petra sighed loudly.

"Eren?! Do you still have your quick healing power?!" Hanji stared wide eyed.

"Hm?... Sorta. My cuts and scrapes heal slightly quicker than normal but basically like anyone else. Levi can you let me go?"

Eren looked down at the raven haired man who buried his face in the crook of his neck.

"I let you go for 2000 years. You owe me." He sighed contently just having the brunet in his embrace.

"Of course your favorite color had to be the same." Eren bit his finger.

"What was it?" Hanji tilted her head. "Emerald green. My eye color." Eren wrapped his arms around Levi's waist.

"How has he been since I left?" Eren kissed his forehead and patted his head. Erwin visibly and audibly sighed. "Its better if he told you."

Eren nodded and looked down to see Levi's shoulder shake and small whimpers escape his lips. Eren lifted his head to see tears run down his cheeks.

"Levi?! Why are you crying?!" He quickly wiped away the tears from his former lover's steel blue eyes. "I-Ive missed you so much! I'm s-so sorry Eren!" Levi looked so hurt.

Eren pulled him into a deep embrace. "Fuck, I've missed you too. Don't be sorry, don't you dare regret that choice!" He bit his lip in attempt to keep from crying.

"We'll leave you too to talk. I'm sure its a lot of things that need to be said." Hanji stood and motioned for the others to follow. They closed the door behind them, leaving Eren and Levi alone.

Eren sat on the couch and positioned Levi next to him with his legs draped over him. "Levi. Talk to me." Eren rubbed soothing circles in his lower back.

Levi chuckled dryly. "Where do I begin?" He nuzzled into Eren's chest. "Start... From where I died."

 _Reunited..._

~.~.~

"C'mon! We need to find him!" Hanji yelled out orders for everyone to search the castle to look for Levi. "Levi?! Levi!" She ran down the halls yelling.

"Fuck! Where did he go?!" She walked past his office. "Could he..." She opened the door to see the room a mess and Levi sitting in the corner with us knees pulled to his chest.

"Levi?" He retreated farther back in the corner. "Leave me alone Hanji." Her eyes widened. He almost never called her Hanji.

 _ *****_ She looked at his hands to see them cover in blood. "Fuck! Is this yours are Eren's?!" Levi looked at his hands then over at a bloody pair of scissors.

"I-I don't know..." Hanji quickly grabbed a first aid kit out of his drawer and wrapped his hands. "Levi what the hell?! Why would you-!" She began when he quickly cut her off. _ *****_

"I fucking killed him! I loved him and I killed him! I'm a monster! Why didn't they kill me too?!" He griped his belts tightly.

"Levi stop this!" She reached for his hand, he slapped it away. "Why?! Why should I not feel guilty?! Why not use that same bloody sword to end my life too?!" He looked up and glared.

"Is this what Eren would have wanted?!" She yelled. "Eren is fucking dead! Eren... Is... Dead..." He let out pathetic whimpers.

Hanji just hugged him, she couldn't do much to help. He gripped her shirt and mourned his lovers death.

 _Mourning..._

~.~.~

"Yea, I took it pretty fucking hard." Levi drew small circles in Eren's lower abdomen. "I would assume so." Eren rested his head on the shorter male's shoulder. "Are you okay to keep going? Its okay if your not."

Levi shook his head. "Just not now, its so much shit I did. I-I can't at the moment Eren." Levi gripped his shirt.

"Its okay. I'm here, we have all the time we need." Eren silently cried, he pushed his lover to the end of madness and if not to madness. Eren should be the one apologizing.

"How has life been Eren?" Levi poked his cheek, make him smile even though his face was stains with tears.

"Pretty good. I bought a new place not to long ago. Me and the others are still friends. Of course me and Jean still argue a lot, fucker keeps making fun of me for being a virgin. Also I just recently got my degree in musical art and normal art." Eren shrugged.

"Wait. How old are you Eren?" Levi's eyes widened. "Uh...22." Eren smiled nervously. "And your a virgin?" Levi leaned on him.

"Don't start with that shit Levi." Eren rolled his eyes. "Y-you waited... For me?" Levi asked softly.

Eren blushed lightly. "Yea, everyone thought it was pretty silly but I knew I'd find you. I didn't want anyone else to see me on that level but you, Levi."

Levi pushed him on the couch and straddled his hips. "No, no, no! Levi! Not now!" Eren blushed and shook his hands in protest.

"Why not now?" Levi pulled on the hem of his shirt. "Anyone can walk in and see, I just met you again today and you're alreal trying to fuck me!" Eren looked at everything but Levi's eyes.

"You're making it seem like its our first time meeting. I've known you way longer. Plus..." Levi ran his fingers along the muscles under Eren's shirt. They were deeper and more defined.

Levi bent down so he was next to Eren's ear. "I've seen you naked before, every part of you was exposed to me."

Eren blushed. "Don't say such things." Levi quickly captured him in a kiss. The soft lips that the other yearned for were finally there.

Eren moved his hands down and gripped Levi's thighs, earning a soft moan. "Oh! That's nice!" Hanji cackled. Both, brunet and raven turned toward her.

"Heh heh. Did I inturupt anything?" She smiled innocently. "I should stab you with a pair of scissors you damn shitty glasses!" Levi sat up and turned around to glare.

"Why? I did nothing wrong. We're heading home. You coming Levi?" Hanji raised a brow. Before Levi got to speak Eren did it for him.

"Actually, Levi is spending the night with me. We have a lot more to catch up on." Eren smiled. "So if you will excuse me." Eren handed Levi the jacket he was holding and put the hood up so he won't be seen.

Once on, he picked Levi up and held him by his thighs. Levi mewled lightly. "I'm stealing Levi from your for the night."

Eren walked out the room and down the hall. "Where are we going?" Levi closed his eyes and laid on Eren's shoulder, not caring about how much he looked like a child.

"To my car. Your spending the night at my house." Eren smirked and gripped his ass. "Hey!" Levi playfully hit his shoulder.

"Plus I thought you wanted to fuck me." Eren purred. "You said no." Levi pouted. "No. I said not in that room. Your free to do what ever you want to me in my bed." Eren chuckled.

"You sure? You may regret that~" Levi licked his neck, causing him to shiver. "I may be a virgin but I still know how to fuck you. You are on Levi." Eren gripped his thighs again.

 _Game on..._

~.~.~

 _ **I know this is shorter than the last chapter but I wanted to give you guys something more. Shit, I was pissed off at the cliff hanger... And I wrote it! If your wondering, yes. They will have sex. Yes, they will get married. It will be all happy and shit. With occasional sadness. Don't worry, I'll make up for that. I'm currently working on a new chapter for 50 Shades or Riren and a chapter for my one shot book. I may or may not have made Eren threaten to shove a jar of peanut butter up Armin's ass. I was half asleep when I wrote it and I believe its too funny to get rid of. Anyone wonder how Werewolf Eren and Vampire Levi get along? I do! Its going to be my new chapter for my one shot book. This is too fucking long! But I hope y'all enjoyed! Don't forget to review!**_


	3. SnKAoT season 2 release date

_**Im posting this to several of my stories! While reading season 2 of the SnK/AoT manga, my friend texted me. She was like "damn, anime must be popular" (she doesn't watch anime) and sent me a picture from an instagram page. It said the season two release date is on April 16, 2016! Holy Fucking shit! WE'VE BEEN WAITING SO LONG! I... CANT EVEN! Sorry... I needed to post this. Someone confirm this please? Let's just make sure. Okay. I'm done. Next story to be updated is My Ticking Mind. Enjoy your day.**_

 ** _*STOP READING IF YOU DONT WANNA HEAR SPOILERS THAT YOU MAY OR MAY NOT KNOW*_**

 ** _~Hanji threatens the Wall Pope get he still refuses to tell about the titan being in the wall._**

 ** _~The Wall Pope tells the name of someone who may know and may speak about it._**

 ** _~ANOTHER MUTHAFUKIN WALL BREAKS! IM NOT EVEN SURPRISED ANYMORE!_**

 ** _~The wall "broke" bit they can't find a hole in it, yet titans still got in._**

 ** _~A weird monkey looking titan shows up and talks! Human words! He talks to Mike_**

 ** _~Mike gets eaten... Pretty fucking gruesome..._**

 ** _~Ymir, Christa, Reiner, Bertoldt,and Connie (some others who's names I forget and they end up dying anyway. Why wouldn't they? This is Isayama we're talking about.) Get held up in a castle and almost die._**

 ** _~Connie went to his old village only to find it empty, yet one of the titans looked like his mother *hint hint* *wink wink*_**

 ** _~Ymir and Reiner may be a lesbian and gay. (Like we didn't already establish that in this fandom.)_**

 ** _~Sasha is actually a badass hunter_**

 ** _~Ymir know Christa's *coughs* Historia *coughs* real name and why she changed it._**

 ** _~Eren got his first titan kill without titan shifting_**

 ** _~Levi still fights even though he's injured *remembers when Erwin tells him to stay put yet he goes and saves Eren* yep... I'm not surprised. But WHERE THE FUCK WERE THEY LIKE 10 MINUTES BEFORE?! You know what. Fuck it. I'm going back to reading it._**

 ** _(That's as far as I've gotten. Let me know if y'all want more)_**


	4. Chapter 3: Date night and meetings

_**Hello~ I've been thinking about updating this for some time now. I'll try my best to make it happy but in all honesty, I'm depressed af. Why? I read chapter 77 of the Attack on Titan manga. *inhales deeply* MARCO! *cries* I'm good. I'm good. Anyway enjoy this chapter :) .**_

"We're here." Eren announced while taking off his shoes. Levi looked around at Eren's complex. It was pretty good for Eren's age and income.

"It looks great." Levi spoke while taking off his shoes. Eren smiled.

"Thanks. I'm hungry. Want some pizza?" Eren pulled out his phone and Levi nodded.

"Let me guess... Pepperoni and pineapple?" Eren smirked. Levi nodded.

"How'd you know?" Levi poked Eren's side.

"Just a hunch. Hold on I wanna show you something when I get back." Eren spoke before calling for pizza and heading off to a different room.

Levi walked to Eren's movie case and browsed through it. He had it organized between normal movies and shows and anime. Levi also saw several pictures Eren has taken.

There was one of Armin and Mikasa at the beach. There was another one of Eren's mother with a flower crown on. What was unique about it was, petals of the cherry blossom tree she was by were flowing. Eren took it at the perfect moment.

Levi jolted when he saw a flash. Eren took a picture of him.

"Perfect." Eren smiled. Levi turned to scold Eren only to see him in only his black pants. Levi could clearly see his abs and tattos.

"You have tattoos?" Levi raised a brow, without removing his eyes from the brunet.

"Huh? Oh yea." Eren scratched the back of his head. "Follow me. I wanna show you something." Eren waved Levi over and walked down the hall. Levi followed.

"Ta da! Isn't she a beauty?" Eren motioned to a sleek black piano.

"You play?" Levi eyes the piano.

"Yea. Armin taught me and I've been playing for a little over a year." Eren shrugged and watched as Levi sat down and looked at the keys. He placed his fingers on them and started playing.

"Chopsticks? That's too easy." Eren laughed and sat by him.

"I know. You could do better?" Levi looked at Eren but kept playing.

"Yea. But not now. Maybe later. Come on." Eren stood and walked back to the living room. Levi followed behind him, noting every tatto he had.

"Tell me about your tattoos." Levi asked when Eren sat on the counter. Eren looked up before drinking some of the apple juice he had.

"The first one I got was the Survey Corps patch." Eren pointed to his left shoulder.

"Next was the Scouting Legion patch." Eren pointed to his right shoulder.

"And I got this just because Armin, Mikasa and my mom said it'd look good." Eren motioned to the tattoo down his side to his hip bone.

"Impressive. But not as good as mine." Levi smirked.

"Oh? Do show." Eren gasped jokingly. Levi unbuttoned his shirt before taking it off and turning around.

"Wings of Freedom. Still on my back." Levi turned around to see Eren starring at him in awe.

"I got these because I liked them." Levi motioned from his shoulders to his hips.

"Damn, that's so fucking hot." Eren mumbled while starring at Levi's chest.

"Are you going to stop mentally fucking me?" Levi smirked.

"Nope." Eren replied boldly. Levi rolled his eyes and stood at Eren's knees.

"You know, you're a lot bolder and more lewd than I remember." Levi tilted his head to the side. Eren smiled and shrugged.

"People change. When the pizza comes, don't go to the door." Eren wrapped his legs around Levi.

"Why not?" Levi leaned on Eren's legs.

"Cause 9 times out of 10, someone will know you are Rivaille from No Name and want a picture. What will your fans think if you're at my house?" Eren raised a brow.

"I don't care, honestly. Give people a reason to stop sending me nudes." Levi rolled his eyes.

"You get nudes?" Eren chuckled and bit his finger.

"Yes. Males and females alike." Levi sighed.

"You like em?" Eren bit his lip.

"No. As soon as I see them, I delete them." Levi looked up at Eren.

"What if _I_ sent you nudes. Would you delete them?" Eren bit his lip.

"No. I'd probably fap (jerk off) to them." Levi shrugged again. Eren busted into a fit of laughter.

"Do you have to be so blunt about it?" Eren wiped a tear away.

"You say blunt, I say honest." Levi smirked.

"Alright, alright. Wanna play guess the song, while we wait?" Eren leaned back on the counter.

"How do you play?" Levi raised a brow.

"I sing part of the lyrics, and you guess the song."

"Okay. Sing away." Levi smiled.

"Annie are okay? Would you tell us, that you're okay. Got the sign in the window, then he struck you, a crescendo Annie." Eren sung.

"Smooth Criminal." Levi shrugged.

"Good. I'm bored with this game." Eren laughed.

"You have no patience." Levi chuckled.

"I get it from you. C'mere." Eren opened his arms for Levi. Levi accepted the hug.

"I really missed you." Eren mumbled into Levi's forehead. Levi wrapped his arms around Eren and pulled him close.

"I missed you so much." Levi sighed. Levi then laughed.

"Your dick is like, all against my stomach." Eren pouted.

"At least it isn't in your ass." Levi shrugged and pulled Eren closer.

"I'd prefer it was. Isn't that the whole point of bringing me to your house? Besides the fact of wanting to make up for lost times?" Levi countered.

"Stop that..." Eren warned.

"What? All I said is I wanted your dick in my ass." Levi spoke innocently.

"Levi don't..." Eren mumbled.

"I want it up against the wall. Can I request that?" Levi licked his lips.

"Levi. If you keep talking like that... I won't make it until the pizza gets here." Eren panted lowly.

"And why do we have to waif for the pizza to get here?" Levi purred.

"Goodness gracious, Levi your killing me here." Eren bit his lip.

"Answer the question, little _Eren._ " Eren decided to use Levi's horniness to his advantage.

"Imagine this, I'm fucking that cute little ass of yours up against the wall just like you want. The pizza shows up when I'm balls deep inside of you. I would have to stop and you would be upset. Therefore, my delicious little _Levi,_ you have to wait." Eren spoke seductively.

"Understandable. Too bad though... I'm pretty horny." Levi laid on Eren.

"You are too much Levi." Eren hopped off the counter and went to his speaker and turned on music. The first song that came on was Just Hold On We're Going Home by Drake.

"Come dance with me!" Eren grabbed his hands and pulled him into the living room.

"Okay! Slow down!" Levi laughed and allowed Eren to sway him around the living room as they danced.

"I got my eyes on you, you're everything that I see, I want your hot love and emotion, endlessly. Ican't get over you. You left your mark on me, I want your high love and emotion, endlessly." Eren sung.

"Cause you're a good girl and you know it. You act so different around me. Cause you're a good girl and you know it. I know exactly who you could be." Levi mumbled.

"C'mon~" Eren spun him.

"Just hold on we're going home." Eren sung out.

"Just hold on we're going home." Levi sung louder. Just then there was a knock at the door. The pizza was there.

"Coming! Be right back." Eren kissed Levi's forehead and went off to go get his wallet. He came back to see Levi, _with his shirt on,_ holding the pizza and talking to the pizza girl. Eren turned off the music before walking towards the door.

"Le-... Rivaile. I thought I told you that I had it." Eren pouted. Levi rolled his eyes and tsk'd.

"You're acting like I'm broke. Relax Eren." Levi sighed and turned back to the pizza girl.

"I love your music and I'm a big fan! I'm sorry of I sound like a screaming fangirl, but... Can I take a picture with you?" She blushed. Eren came and took the pizza from Levi and set it in the living room.

"Sure. I don't mind." Levi smiled. The girl squealed and quickly took out her phone. Eren walked by to grab some sodas, only to stop when he was called.

"Eren. Come take a picture with us." Levi waved him over.

"Oh. No, no I'm fine. I'm not very photogenic anyway." Eren shrugged.

"Get your ass over here, brat." Levi rolled his eyes and pulled Eren to the door.

"So dominant..." The girl whispered while trying to cover her blush. When Eren and Levi were at the door she took another picture with both of them.

"Can you take a picture with me and him please?" Levi requested.

"Sure." The girl smiled and held up the camera. Right before she took the picture, Levi pulled Eren into a deep kiss. Just as the flash went off.

"Rivaille!" Eren yelled while his cheeks went aflame.

"Can you post that and tag both Rivaille and Eren Jaeger in there please hun?" Levi purred.

"Oh my fucking gosh, yes." She nodded eagerly.

"Thanks. And thanks for the pizza." Levi smiled. She nodded and thanked them before heading off. Eren waited until Levi closed the door to scold him.

"Levi! Why'd you do that?! That picture will be everywhere by tomorrow!" Eren blushed and grabbed the sodas and two plates before sitting on the couch next to Levi.

"I told you, I don't want anymore nudes. Plus," Levi leaned next to Eren and whispered in his ear.

"I want everyone to see that I'm already with you." Levi chuckled and sat back before taking his shirt back off.

"You are so spoiled." Eren shook his head and handed Levi a plate of pizza before turning to something on TV and taking a slice into his hand.

 _Just relaxing..._

~.~.~

Eren looked over at Levi. Its been 4 hours of continuous movies. Levi blinked slowly while watching the movie but Eren couldn't concentrate.

Eren just watched Levi, was he always that damn hot?! The rise and fall of his chest as he breathed, the occasional chuckle at a bad joke on the movie. He was too much.

Eren climbed over before towering over Levi. Levi was so focused on whether or not the main character was going to escape of not, it took him a few seconds to realize the brunet that was over him. Levi turned on his back and looked up at Eren.

"Still horny?" Eren smirked.

"No... Why?" Levi stretched. Eren bent down and started kissing down Levi's neck, causing the raven haired man to freeze at his movements

"Cause I am." Eren grabbed Levi's thighs before rolling his hips against Levi. Levi let out a groan. Eren then sat up and pulled Levi in his lap and began to kiss him forcefully, charging their tongues into war.

"E-Eren..." Levi panted and gripped his shirt. Things were getting hot quickly.

"Still want me to fuck you against the wall like a dirty little slut?" Eren purred and bit Levi's bottom lip. Levi nodded slowly and Eren picked him up and carried to his room and dropped him on the bed.

"Strip." Eren growled before undoing Levi's belt and pulling down his pants.

"How are you going to fuck me if you're still dressed?" Levi bit his lip when Eren pulled off his boxers. Eren rolled his eyes and pulled down his pants so he was only in boxers.

"Do you want me to prepare you? Not to show off, but I'm bigger than average." Eren towered over Levi again.

"I'm fine. Just come on. Shitty brat, pushing me to my limit..." Levi panted. Eren nodded before removing his boxers and spreading lube on his hardened length. Levi gasped when Eren picked him up and slammed him against the wall.

"Huh. You're pretty eager for a virgin." Levi wrapped his arms around Eren's neck.

"The only thing that is eager is your tight ass hole. Now, spread your legs wide, like the little slut you are so I can fuck you until you can't stand, baby." Eren licked his lips.

"I can't... That sentence... I can't... Eren fuck me! Please!" Levi begged and spread his legs before wrapping them around Eren's waist.

Eren was quick to thrust his hips up, burying half of his member inside of Levi. Levi screamed out in pleasure and pain.

"Fuck! You're squeezing me so hard. Shit Levi, you have to relax." Eren kissed his neck, but didn't dare move.

"I'm... Hah hah.. Trying!" Levi dug his nails into the Eren's back. The brunet hissed in pain.

"I'm going to pull out and prepare you Levi." Eren spoke against his neck. Levi tightened his grasp.

"Please don't! I can take it! Keep going... Please!" Levi panted out while trying to relax his muscles.

"Are you sure?" Eren looked into lustfully clouded, stormy grey eyes.

"Yes Eren... Keep going." Levi smiled before he closed his eyes and bit his lip, bracing for the rest of Eren's cock.

Eren nodded before pulling Levi's hips all the way down his shaft. He waited a few moments for Levi to relax and lossen up before pulling him back up and then down again.

"Ah shit!" Levi moaned while arching his back off the wall. Eren began to bite and suck on his collarbone while slowly changing his thrusts from shallow to deep.

"Do you like it Levi? Like me fucking you against the wall?" Eren smirked as he almost touched Levi's prostate. Levi whimpered every time Eren was close to hitting it, but ended up not touching it at all.

"Yes! Eren I love it! Deeper... Go deeper!" Levi cried while tuggging on some of Eren's hair.

"Deeper? Like... This?" Eren purred before slamming Levi down and thrusting his hips up at the same time. Hitting Levi's prostate.

"Ah! Eren!" Levi laid his head against the wall and rocked his hips against Eren's.

"Louder. Say my name louder." Eren growled while gripping Levi's ass.

"Eren! Eren! Eren~!" He repeated like a mantra. Levi dug his nails into Eren's back and cried out in pleasure as Eren continued to thrust into him.

"Don't stop! Ah shit! Nnghah!" Levi pulled Eren closer and laid on his shoulder. Eren was too buried in ecstasy to realize that Levi had bit him.

"Eren... I'm gonna cum!" Levi bit his lip but Eren was quick to grab the base of his cock.

"Eren!" Levi almost screamed. _So close._ He was so close to cumming.

"I don't think so. You have to wait since you were being _naughty."_ Eren purred the last word. He continued you thust inside of Levi, sending wave after wave of pleasure crashing over him.

Levi put one hand against the wall and the other in Eren's hair. Levi stared at Eren with lustful eyes, watching Eren's focus on pleasuring him.

"Eren let me cum! Please, cum with me!" Levi bit Eren's bottom lip and continued to roll against him. Eren smiled before attacking his lips and pumping his cock. Levi pulled Eren's body to his and moaned out as he bit his neck.

"Why should I allow you to cum? Why shouldn't I stop right now?" Eren chucked against his neck. If he wasn't seeing stars and craving release, he would have slapped Eren upside the head.

"I... Have to give... Nngh... A reason... To cum?!" Levi tried to will his mind to focus but his body's wants were taking over.

"Yes. You do. I want you to beg, plead, cry, scream and moan why I should allow you release." Eren nibbled on the lobe of Levi's ear while slowing down his pumps.

"Shitty brat... Please... Please let me!" Levi bit his lip and cried out when Eren thumbed the slit of his cock.

"Pitiful. C'mon Levi~ You can do _so_ much better than that." Eren growled. Levi was beyond his limit, he needed release... _now._ Levi pulled Eren's head back so their eyes could meet.

"You have less than one minute to make me cum, or I'm pushing you down and riding you until you can't cum _for weeks!_ This isn't a threat, its a fucking promise." Levi growled.

"Understood Captain." Eren smirked before pushing Levi's legs up and bending down and sucking on his nipples.

"S-slow down! Hngah!" Levi's body tried to jerk away from Eren but he was pressed against the wall and was unable to move any farther. Levi's toes curled as he came on their stomachs.

"S-stop moving!..." Levi screamed and clawed at Eren's back as his body jerked and convulsed when his orgasm hit him. Eren finally stopped moving when he finished cumming inside of Levi.

"Are you okay?" Eren spoke softly and pushed back the wet strands of hair off of Levi forehead. Levi nodded and hugged him.

"Don't move yet. Just stay like this for a moment." Levi mumbled quietly.

"Of course." Eren smiled. After a while, Eren decided to run them a bath. ( _It was unlikely that he could stand)_ once it was ran, he came back to get Levi.

"Levi. Our bath is ready." Eren yawned and saw Levi fast asleep in his bed. Eren couldn't bring himself to wake the raven haired man. He could always showering in the morning. Eren shrugged and went to wash up.

He finished and crept into bed, only for Levi to snuggle into his embrace. Eren smoked and let his eyes fall as he drifted into sleep.

 _Making Love..._

~.~.~

Levi woke up alone in Eren's bed. He sat up only to hiss in pain. He threw his legs over the side of the bed and stood, holding the bed for support. When he was balanced enough he headed to the bathroom where he saw clothes and a note.

 _Good Morning Levi!,_

 _Sleep well? I did. I can honestly say... That's the best sleep I've ever had. Anyway, last night you fell asleep before you could shower. You looked so peaceful! I couldn't possibly have woken you up. I got you some clothes though. Shower and come on so you can eat. I have someone I want you to meet later._

 _~Love Eren._

 _P.S: I love you! 3 :)_

Levi smiled at the note before yawning and getting in the shower.

Eren stared at the French toast he was making before flipping it. Levi came and wrapped his arms around him and laid on his back.

"Heh. Good morning Levi. Sleep well?" Eren asked when Levi sat on the counter. Levi simply nodded before running his fingers through his hair.

"How did you get me clothes on such short notice?" Levi asked, watching Eren set one piece of French toast on a plate and starting another. Levi wore a black tank top with a skull on it, with dark gray cargo shorts and matching vans.

"A certain freckled face friend helped." Eren smiled.

"Huh?" Levi raised a brow.

"You don't know who Marco is?" Eren turned to face Levi.

"Nope." Levi shrugged.

"Oh! Damn... I know why. I'll have to let you meet him one of these days. He's a really nice guy." Eren set the last piece of French toast on the plate before pouring syrup on it and handing it to Levi and giving him a fork.

"Who do you want me to meet?" Levi questioned before taking a bite of us toast.

"Its a secret. Don't worry, they're begging to meet you." Eren put his hat on Levi. Levi turned it backwards and pecked Eren's lips.

"Its fine. Though, I only prefer _you_ begging." He spoke slyly. Eren choked on his water.

"Levi... Behave yourself and you can do whatever you want with me, later." Eren sighed. Levi looked up, a dark glint swimming in his stormy gray eyes. This caught his attention.

"Oh really?" Levi licked the syrup that dripped from his lips. Eren bit his lip and nodded.

"I guess I have no choice but to be good." Levi shrugged.

"Hey Levi. I wanna start a vlog. Can I?" Eren took a bite of some of the French toast , Levi offered him.

"Sure. I don't see why not. But why all of a sudden?" Levi hopped off the counter and rinsed his dishes before putting them in the dishwasher.

"I don't know. It just something I wanted to do for a while. Anyway, let's go!" Eren hopped off the counter and grabbed the cameras behind him before grabbing his phone, keys and wallet and dragging g Levi out the door.

 _A bright start to a dark past..._

 _~.~.~_

"I'm nervous Levi." Eren whispered when they got to the door.

"Relax. I'm sure it'll be fine." Levi smiled reassuringly.

"What if they don't like you? I don't want anyone else." Eren sighed.

"You won't know unless you try. C'mon. Let's do it." Eren nodded at Levi's encouraging words before taking out his key and unlocking the door.

"Mom? You home?" Eren spoke nervously.

"Ah..." Levi smiled. He realized why Eren was so nervous. He wanted Levi to meet his parents.

"In the kitchen! Mikasa and Armin are here too." She called back.

"Hey Eren." Armin called next.

"Hey, Eren." Mikasa spoke. Eren took off his how's and motioned Levi to follow quietly begin him as he went up the stairs, leading to the kitchen.

"Hey guys. By the way I'm starting a vlog. This is my first video." He looked up from his camera only to see us mom, Mikasa, and Armin starring at him funny.

"You did?!" Armin chucked.

"Oh no... You did!" Mikasa sighed.

"My baby boy did! Oh come here." Carla called to her son. Eren motioned for Levi to wait a sec. Eren walked to his mother only for her to turn him around and pull up his hurt, examining his back.

"Who's the lucky guy?" Carla purred. Eren turned a deep red.

"What do you mean?!" Eren pulled his shirt down and turns to face his mother.

"Who was the lucky guy who let you dominate him last night?" She giggled. Eren realized... _She saw the scratch marks._ There was no way out of it. He sighed.

"I wanted you guys to meet... Levi." Eren motioned Levi over and Armin and Mikasa did their salute.

"At ease." Levi rolled his eyes.

"Sorry. Years of habit." Armin sat down and continued his turn on Jenga while Mikasa glared daggers.

"This is Levi?!" Carla quickly hugged him.

"Oh god! Thank you! For taking care of my boy and turning him into a man when I couldn't. He's told me so much bout you!" She let go and wiped away a few stray tears.

"The pleasure is all mine. Your son was an excellent soldier, until the very end." Levi smiled.

"That you brought!" Miasa growled.

"Excuse me?" Levi turned and glared.

"Levi don't." Eren warned.

"You could have changed their mind somehow! You killed Eren!" Mikasa yelled.

"No I didn't. The public people killed him. I followed Eren's last request... To die from my sword by my hand. It was hard on me too." Levi spoke calm and vaguely.

"I think you're more so upset that I took your brother's virginity and left marks on him." Levi smirked.

"You... Fucker!" Mikasa stood from her seat.

"If I do remember correctly... I bottomed. Making your brother the fucker." Levi licked his lips.

"Don't..." Eren sighed.

"That's right... Your brother..."

"Levi stop." Eren covered his face.

"Fucked me..."

"Please don't." Eren his behind his mother.

"Against a wall. It felt amazing too." Levi bit his lip.

"I like him." His mom whispered.

"Don't encourage him!" Eren walked in front of Levi.

"To have his-" Eren took off Levi's hat and put it on the side of their face and cupped Levi's cheek in his hand before losing the raven haired man. Levi's eyes widened as Eren's tongue moved against his in attempt to shut him up.

"I thought I told you to behave yourself Levi. Please behave. Remember the deal?" Eren put that hat back on Levi and he nodded.

"Good." Eren smiled.

"I'm sorry." Levi spoke quietly.

Armin and Mikasa both gasped. Eren had tamed Humanity's strongest. He tamed Levi.

 _First impressions..._

 _~.~.~_

"Carla? May I ask you something?" Levi asked while walking in the kitchen once Eren left to go to the bathroom.

"Sure. What is it?" She liked and wiped her hands on her apron.

"As you may or may not know... The day before Eren left that godforsaken time, he came to my office. He tied the red string of fate to our pinkies and I severed the ties." Levi smiled at how happy Eren was.

"Aww. Thats so sweet." Carla cooed.

"Indeed. We promised to be loyal and stay by each other's side. Way I'm trying to say is... Carla Jaeger... May I have your blessing to marry your son?" Levi blushed the faintest shade of pink while holing up the camera, Eren told him to keep recording.

"Oh my..." Carla had tears brimming in her eyes.

"Mom?" Mikasa questioned. Armin also looked to hear her answer. She knew she had to answer quickly before Eren got back.

"Yes. Levi Ackerman, I give you my blessing to marry my son."

 _Blessings..._

 _~.~.~_

 ** _BOOM! Finished the chapter. Y'all like it? It was so sweet and sexy at the same time. Okay next is the one shot book. After that should it be 50 Shades of Riren or Heartbeats like drums? Oh, what happened to Marco? I KNOW HOW HE FUCKING DIED! I cried so hard. I also watched Ted 2 and Unfriended. But that's besides the point! I wanna know one thing... (What are those! Jk) M-Preg or nah? I feel like I should cause (should there be m-preg in this story?) I'm still debating whether to have it in My Ticking Mind. Remember the story options I gave y'all? I want to make the Alpha and Omega & Angel and Demon cause they do include m-preg. Anyway, I have more stories to update. Bye! *skips away*_**


	5. Chapter 4: Marry me?

_**Hey, hey, hey. What's up guys? I'm on a roll with my updating! This chapter is when Levi pops the question. I'M SO FUCKING EXCITED I CAN'T WAIT TO TYPE IT! MY BABIES ARE GETTING MARRIED! WOO HOO! This chapter was made while listening to the nightcore version Dear Future Husband :). Eren's piano solo song is the female nightcore version of Take Me To Church. Enjoy *blows kisses***_

"Hold on, there's one more person I have to ask." Levi pulled out his phone before calling a number. Carla couldn't stop the tears of joy the filled her eyes.

 _"Hello?"_ A female voice replied when Levi put his phone on speaker.

"Uh... Hey mom." Levi chuckled nervously.

 _"Levi Ackerman... What did you do this time?"_ She sighed aloud, causing Carla and Arrmin to laugh.

"I did nothing wrong! I needed to ask you something." Levi huffed.

 _"What do you need to ask me, son?"_ Levi took a deep breath.

"Can I marry Eren?" Levi waited for a response but all he heard was laughter.

 _"Of course you can! It took you that long! Bwahahaha!"_ Levi's mother continued to laugh at her son.

"I just found him yesterday." Levi rolled his eyes.

 _"Did you fuck?!"_ His mother squealed.

"MOM!" Levi yelled. His face quickly heated up.

 _"Its fine Levi. Are you the seme or the uke?"_ She asked. Suddenly interested in her son's sex life.

"Huh?"

 _"Did you dominate or were you dominated?"_ She purred.

"Mom, your a fucking pervert." Levi hissed.

 _"Answer the question Levi."_ His mother pushed.

"I was dominated." Levi admitted finally.

 _"Oh! How was it? How long did you last? What position? How long is his dic-"_

"BYE MOM! Love you!" Levi quickly hung up. "I swear I can never have an appropriate conversation with that woman."

"She's so blunt about it." Armin wiped away a stray tear.

"I can see where Levi gets it from." Carla snickered.

"Sorry. I'm back. I was checking out my room, I haven't been here since I graduated." Eren smiled and scratched the back of his head.

"Hey Eren, want a solo?" Levi turned towards Eren.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Eren raised a brow.

"Remember? You were going to play me song yesterday? Well do it today. At my performance." Levi smiled.

"What?! B-but I've never preformed in front of such a big crowd! What if I mess up?!" Eren covered his face.

"You won't. You;ll be perfect." Levi assured.

"What if-" Eren began.

"Aw, baby I think you should do it." Carla smiled.

"Agreed." Armin offered.

"I agree too." Mikasa spoke before looking away.

"How can I say no to all of you guys. Fine. I'll do it." Eren sighed with a smile.

"Do you have a song in mind that you know how to do?" Levi pulled out his phone.

"Yes." Eren nodded.

"Good. Come with me." Levi nodded at the door before turning back towards Carla, Armin and Mikasa.

"If you guys and the others want to come see him then come at 7. Erwin will remember and let you guys in."

"Ooh! I can't wait!" Carla exclaimed.

"I have to go, but I'll see you guys later."

~.~.~

"EEEEEERRRRRREEEEENNNNNNN!" Eren was walking around the performance hall, he turned when he heard someone yell his name.

"Huh? Hanji?!" Eren was quickly tackled.

"How was it? I want details! Details!" She begged.

"Hanji." Levi said in a warning tone. She quickly got off the brunet and pulled him to his feet.

"Sorry." She smiled.

"Where is Isabel and Petra?" Levi raised a brow.

"Making cookies. Why?"

"I need to do something and Eren cannot go with me. Keep an eye on him." He asked.

"I'm not a child." Eren pouted.

"You're pouting like one." Levi smirked.

"Fuck you." Eren pouted harder.

"I plan on it. Anyway, practice your song and I will be back later." Levi kissed Eren's cheek and turned to leave.

"C'mon Eren!" Hanji dragged him away.

"Second batch is done." Isabel called while taking it out the oven and setting it on the counter.

"Thanks. Put in the third batch." Petra replied.

"Look who's here ladies." Hanji walked in, dragging Eren with her. Isabel and Eren stared at each other for a moment.

"You must be Eren! I'm Isabel. Nice to meet ya." She smiled.

"Hello Isabel." Eren smiled.

"Levi took care of Isabel in our last life." Hanji announced.

"Remember how I was saying that Levi was a thug last life time? She was one of his members. Along with Farlan."

"Who called me?" Farlan poked his head through the door.

"This is Eren." Isabel smiled.

"Ah. So this is Eren. Nice to meet you. I have to go help Levi, but I will see you later." Farlan smiled and walked away.

"Everyone is so happy and nice." Eren sat down at the piano.

"Oh yea, Levi told me that you were preforming today." Eren nodded.

"Any requests?"

"Play Hello." Petra offered.

"I love that song." Isabel smiled.

"Okay" Eren took a deep breath before starting. Hanji pulled out her phone and started recording.

 _Hello, it's me_

 _I was wondering if after all these years you'd like to meet_

 _To go over everything_

 _They say that time's supposed to heal ya_

 _But I ain't done much healing_

Eren sung softly.

~.~

 _Hello, can you hear me_

 _I'm in California dreaming about who we used to be_

 _When we were younger and free_

 _I've forgotten how it felt before the world fell at our feet_

 _There's such a difference between us_

 _And a million miles_

Eren started to think about Levi.

~.~

 _Hello from the other side_

 _I must have called a thousand times_

 _To tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done_

 _But when I call you never seem to be home_

All the female's eyes widened. Eren had hit the high note.

~.~

 _Hello from the outside_

 _At least I can say that I've tried_

 _To tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart_

 _But it don't matter it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore_

Eren's eyes began to water.

~.~

 _Hello, how are you?_

 _It's so typical of me to talk about myself I'm sorry_

 _I hope that you're well_

 _Did you ever make it out of that town where nothing ever happened_

Eren took a deep breath to calm himself.

~.~

 _It's no secret that the both of us_

 _Are running out of time_

Once again his mind went back to Levi.

~.~

 _So hello from the other side_

 _I must have called a thousand times_

 _To tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done_

 _But when I call you never seem to be home_

 _Hello from the outside_

 _At least I can say that I've tried_

 _To tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart_

 _But it don't matter it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore_

Eren was in tears. Crying his heart out, but he never stopped.

~.~

 _Hello from the other side_

 _I must have called a thousand times_

 _To tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done_

 _But when I call you never seem to be home_

 _Hello from the outside_

 _At least I can say that I've tried_

 _To tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart_

 _But it don't matter it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore_

Eren held the last key and let it ring throughout the room.

"Eren are you okay?" Petra handed him a napkin for his eyes.

"I'm fine. Music can just hit me." Eren assured with a smile.

"I CAME IN LIKE A WREAKING BALL!" Isabel yelled. "Like that?"

"Yep. Exactly." Eren chuckled.

"Damn. I think you sing better than Levi." Hanji chuckled.

"I don't think that's possible." Eren laughed.

"I believe you're ready for tonight." Petra smiled.

"I believe so too."

~.~.~

"Where is Eren? We sat here through this whole performance and still have yet to see him." Mikasa growled.

"I'm sure he'll be out soon enough. Right Mrs. Jaeger?" Armin looked and pointed the camera _ **(Eren asked Armin to record the vlog video since both He and Levi would be on stage)**_ over to see Carla practically bouncing in her seat.

"I don't care how long I have to wait. My baby will be on stage!" Carla squealed. Hanji then walked on stage.

"As our closer, we have a special friend. His name is Eren Jaeger and he will be playing the song Take Me To Church on the piano. Please give him a warm welcome, he's pretty nervous." She bowed and walked away. The piano was already positioned in the middle of the stage. Eren walked out with Isabel, Petra and Hanji in tow behind him in white and gold church gowns.

He sat at the piano and turned his hat backwards. He looked over at the three females and they nodded. Next, He looked out to the crowd before speaking.

"This is dedicated to the person I love with all my heart. I hope they like it." Eren smiled before placing his fingers on the keys. He took a deep breath and began playing.

 _My lover's got humour_

 _He's the giggle at a funeral_

 _Knows everybody's disapproval_

 _I should've worshipped him sooner_

 _If the Heavens ever did speak_

 _He is the last true mouthpiece_

 _Every Sunday's getting more bleak_

 _A fresh poison each week_

 _'We were born sick, ' you heard them say it_

 _My church offers no absolutes_

 _He tells me 'worship in the bedroom'_

 _The only heaven I'll be sent to_

 _Is when I'm alone with you_

 _I was born sick, but I love it_

 _Command me to be well_

 _A-a-a-amen. Amen. Amen_

Petra, Isabel and Hanji harmonized with him when saying Amen.

~.~

 _Take me to church_

 _I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies_

 _I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife_

 _Offer me that deathless death_

 _Good God, let me give you my life_

The females repeated the first line and harmonized the rest as Eren sung and played.

~.~

 _Take me to church_

 _I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies_

 _I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife_

 _Offer me that deathless death_

 _Good God, let me give you my life_

Eren sung out louder.

~.~

 _If I'm a pagan of the good times_

 _My lover's the sunlight_

 _To keep the God on my side_

 _He demands a sacrifice_

 _To drain the whole sea_

 _Get something shiny_

 _Something meaty for the main course_

 _That's a fine looking high horse_

 _What you got in the stable?_

 _We've a lot of starving faithful_

 _That looks tasty_

 _That looks plenty_

 _This is hungry work_

the females changed from an ah vowel to an ooh as the harmonized.

~.~

 _Take me to church_

 _I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies_

 _I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife_

 _Offer me that deathless death_

 _Good God, let me give you my life_

Eren smiled.

~.~

 _Take me to church_

 _I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies_

 _I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife_

 _Offer me that deathless death_

 _Good God, let me give you my life_

The females harmonized louder.

~.~

 _No masters or kings when the ritual begins_

 _There is no sweeter innocence than our gentle sin_

 _In the madness and soil of that sad earthly scene_

 _Only then I am human_

 _Only then I am clean_

 _Amen! Amen~_

The females clapped as they harmonized before matching Eren's pitch when singing Amen again.

~.~

 _Take me to church_

 _I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies_

 _I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife_

 _Offer me that deathless death_

 _Good God, let me give you my life_

They all sung as loud as they could.

~.~

 _Take me to church_

 _I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies_

 _I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife_

 _Offer me that deathless death_

 _Good God, let me give you my life_

They all finished and bowed. Eren blushed as his mother yelled.

"MY BABY~! THAT'S MY BABY~!"

"Good job Eren." Levi came on stage with Erwin and Farlan. Erwin handed him a dozen flowers and Farlan gave him a flower crown. They both motioned to Levi.

"Aww. Thank you Levi." Eren smiled.

 _ **(Get ready for the question!)**_

"Eren, I just want to say I'm sorry for what I did. For every tear that left your beautiful eyes. I can only hope that you forgive me," Levi began. Eren nodded.

"Even though I only met you again yesterday, I love you with all m heart and soul. You are my pride and joy and I can't imagine nor have I ever imagined a future with out you by my side or in my arms. You are the most brave, stupid, silly, cute brat that I've ever had the pleasure of meeting. You are an amazing person, don't let anyone tell you otherwise. I want to be with you for the rest of our lives and even beyond then,"

Levi got down on one knee before pulling a little black box out of his pocket. Eren's eyes widened.

"Eren Jaeger, you are the end of the old and the beginning of the new me. I want you to be with me forever. I love you so much. Please, marry me?" Levi smiled slightly.

"Y-y-yes! Yes! Yes!" All Eren could say was yes. He watched with watery eyes as Levi put the ring on him. As soon as it was Eren pulled him into a deep kiss causing everyone to whoop and cheer.

"I hope he makes him happy." Mikasa smiled behind her scarf.

~.~.~

 _ **Song used include: Take Me To Church, Hello, and Dear Future Husband. THEY'RE GOING TO GET MARRIED! YAY! So happy. Don't forget to review and vote on the poll if you haven't already done so. Senpai loves you *blows kisses***_


	6. Chapter 6: Surprise

_**Well my lovelies... All good things must come to a end. Including this story. There are about 2 more chapters after this. Don't fret! Once this is over I'll start two more books! Yay! Anyway, I realized I say "anyway" like every chapter. Lol. This is when Eren and Levi get married, giving both a great surprise. Originally I wasn't going to have any smut in this chapter but... I decided against it. There will be smut. Songs for this chapter: Marry You - Bruno Mars, Dear Future Husband - Meghan Trainor, (for the first smut scene) Me U & Hennessy - Dej Loaf, (for the second smut scene) Kisses Down Low - Kelly Rowland. Enjoy! *bows and spins away***_

"Eren? Eren, get up." Eren's mother called while knocking on his bedroom door. Eren slightly regretted asking Levi to give his mother a spare key when he moved into Levi's house.

"Mmm... don't...wanna." Eren shifted in the bed. It was too big without Levi.

"You're getting married today! Levi is back in town! So I suggest you get your ass out of that bed or I'm dragging you out myself. Don't think I won't." She warned while knocking on the door again. Eren peaked an eye open.

"What?" Eren croaked while rubbing his eyes.

"Remember before Levi left on tour again? He said be ready cause the day he came back would be the day you guys got married. All that work we did. I swear if you don't get out of that bed Eren..." She growled. Eren's eyes snapped open. Levi was back.

"Levi's back!" He quickly threw off the blanket before running and opening the door.

"Where is he? Where is Levi?!" Eren's eyes gleamed.

"You sound like Juliet." His mom chuckled.

"Mom~ Where is he~" Eren whined while pouting.

"At his mother's, getting ready. Come on out and we'll get you ready." Eren's mom smiled. Eren followed his mother to the living room where Mikasa, Armin, and Hanji sat.

"I would have helped Levi but he said no. Plus he thinks I would have told you something." Hanji smiled.

"Ready?"Armin stood and smiled.

"Of course." Eren blushed.

~.~.~

"Levi you look so handsome!" His mother squealed.

"Thanks mom." Levi playfully rolled his eyes.

"We did a good job, huh?" Petra smirked triumphantly.

"Of course we did." Isabel assured.

"Mhm." Farlan nodded while eating french toast.

"You didn't do anything but set the camera down and eat!" Isabel growled. "And you didn't offer me any!"

"You didn't ask. Plus, it was angled at you guys the whole time." Farlan shrugged.

"You little-!" Isabel began.

"Oi!" Levi growled. "Shut the fuck up and behave for at least for one day."

"Okay Onii-san." Isabel agreed.

"Why does she call you that?" Farlan asked while eating more of his french toast. Levi stared intently at his phone. Oblivious of what he just said.

"Levi?" His mother asked. As soon as he looked up she snapped a quick picture of him.

"Mom!" Levi sighed loudly.

"Relax, Eren won't see it." She assured while sending the picture to Carla.

"Speaking of him, is he up yet? He's lazy in the morning if I'm not there." Levi looked back down at his phone.

"You already know his sleeping pattern?" His mother gushed.

"How could you not? The fucked the first day they saw each other again." Farlan mumbled with a shrug. Levi stood before walking to Farlan.

"What the fuck did you just say you little shit." Levi glared.

"Eh heh heh..." Farlan laughed nervously.

"I'm trying to behave for Eren today and you're making that very complicated," Levi sighed while pinching the bridge of his nose. "And give me this." He took the plate of french toast and gave it to Isabel.

"Hey that's mine!" Farlan pouted.

"Its mine now!" Isabel laughed and began to hungrily eat it.

"This is what you have to deal with?" Petra sighed.

"Yep. This is what I deal with when Levi comes home." Kuchel sighed too.

"I'm so sorry." Petra shook her head slowly.

~.~.~ _ **Time skip to the wedding. Why? Cause I have some stuff planned in this chapter that I really want to get to. Enjoy!**_ ~.~.~

"A night wedding? Nice choice." Armin spoke softly while waiting in the aisle for the wedding to start. He was in charge of the camera.

"My baby!" Kuchel cried. Levi visibly face palmed on the stage.

"This is so cute." Christa smiled.

"We should get married!" Ymir declared.

"We already are." Christa giggled.

"Then lets get married again!"

"Hush you two." Annie hissed.

"Relax Annie." Reiner tapped her shoulder.

"I'm sure they're just enjoying being around a friendly bunch of people." Bertoldt smiled.

"Mhm." Sasha agreed while eating pocky out of her purse.

"You brought pocky to a wedding! And didn't share with me?!" Connie growled.

"Obviously." Jean snorted.

"Behave Jean." Marco sent him a look.

"Oh this is so sweet!" Hanji blushed.

"It really is. He was a wreck when he lost him." Erwin sighed.

"I can hear you!" Levi called. Mikasa ran down the aisle and sat by Armin.

"Eren's coming." She smiled towards Levi. Eren walked down practically dragging his mother as she cried.

"My baby... H-he's a man now. Oh my sweet baby boy..." She clung to his arm.

"Mom relax," He walked her to her seat next to Mikasa. "I'll always be your baby boy." He chuckled before walking to the stage. He stood across from Levi.

"Eren." Levi smiled.

"Levi." Eren blushed.

"Well, you know I don't wanna do the whole crying, sappy, cheesy wedding shit. I'm Levi, I do things differently." Levi smirked.

"Oh? What did you have in mind then?" Eren raised a brow. Levi's eyes drifted over to a corner where Petra, Eld, Aurou, and Gunter stood. Petra nodded before pressing play on her iPod.

"Since I'm not going to say it," Levi grabbed Eren's hands softly. "I'll sing it."

 _It's a beautiful night,_

 _We're looking for something dumb to do._

 _Hey baby,_

 _I think I wanna marry you._

 _Is it the look in your eyes,_

 _Or is it this dancing juice?_

 _Who cares baby,_

 _I think I wanna marry you._

Levi sung softly, making Eren's blush darken.

~.~

 _Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go oh oh oh,_

 _No one will know oh oh oh,_

 _Oh, come on, boy._

 _Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow oh oh oh,_

 _Shots of patron,_

 _And it's on, boy._

 _Don't say no, no, no, no-no;_

 _Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;_

 _And we'll go, go, go, go-go._

 _If you're ready, like I'm ready._

Eren continued. Changing the words slightly.

 _~.~_

 _Cause it's a beautiful night,_

 _We're looking for something dumb to do._

 _Hey baby,_

 _I think I wanna marry you._

 _Is it the look in your eyes,_

 _Or is it this dancing juice?_

 _Who cares baby,_

 _I think I wanna marry you._

Levi chuckled.

~.~

 _I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh,_

 _So what you wanna do?_

 _Let's just run boy._

 _If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool._

 _No, I won't blame you;_

 _It was fun, boy._

Levi spun Eren around. They both let out a laugh.

~.~

 _Don't say no, no, no, no-no;_

 _Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;_

 _And we'll go, go, go, go-go._

 _If you're ready, like I'm ready._

 _Cause it's a beautiful night,_

 _We're looking for something dumb to do._

 _Hey baby,_

 _I think I wanna marry you._

Eren started to dance with Levi, making him blush ever so slightly.

~.~

 _Is it the look in your eyes,_

 _Or is it this dancing juice?_

 _Who cares baby,_

 _I think I wanna marry you._

Levi continued while spinning Eren again.

~.~

 _Just say I doooooo-ooo uhu,_

 _Tell me right now baby,_

 _Tell me right now baby, baby._

 _Just say I doooooo-ooo uhu,_

 _Tell me right now baby,_

 _Tell me right now baby, baby._

 _Oh, it's a beautiful night,_

 _We're looking for something dumb to do._

 _Hey baby,_

 _I think I wanna marry you._

 _Is it the look in your eyes,_

 _Or is it this dancing juice?_

 _Who cares baby,_

 _I think I wanna marry you._

They both sung in unison before Levi decided to pull Eren into a kiss.

"Woo hoo!" Everyone cheered.

"I forgot to ask, will you marry me?" Levi spoke while taking out a ring once they broke the kiss.

"Yes. I will." Eren accepted the ring on his finger before putting Levi's on his finger.

~.~.~

Everyone was walking back to their cars after the wedding. Both Eren and Levi were stopped by their mothers.

"Yea mom?" Levi asked first.

"You guys are married now, so I have to say this," She smiled.

"Levi," She placed her hand on Levi's shoulder.

"Eren," She placed her other hand on Eren's shoulder.

"Give me some grandchildren please!" She shook them both. "Or one child! I'm fine with one." She begged.

"Kuchel, Kuchel. That's not the way," Carla stopped her. "This is how." She dropped to her knees and bowed.

"Please give us grandchildren or a grandchild! We won't live forever!" She begged.

"Mom, get up." Eren sighed and pulled his mother to her feet.

"Are you guys sure? I'd be lying if I said I haven't thought about it, but are you guys sure." Levi raised a brow.

"We're sure." Carla assured.

"I've thought about it for awhile." Kuchel agreed.

"Well its still up to Eren." They all looked at the brunet.

"M-me?!" He blushed. "I have thought about it but I'm not really sure, but I will tell you this, you will have a grandchild or children. I assure you that. I don't know when but It'll happen." Eren smiled. Both females sighed.

"Bye mom. I'll call you tomorrow." Eren kissed his mother's cheek before continuing his walk with Levi.

"Love you mom. See you later." Levi called back.

~.~.~

"Levi," Eren ran his finger through Levi's hair as the raven laid on his stomach.

"Hm?" He hummed in response.

"I've been doing some thinking." Eren looked over at their bedroom window before looking back at Levi.

"About?" Levi raised a brow.

"What our moms were talking about. I gave it some thought and if you're ready... then so am I." Eren smiled softly. Levi looked up to meet his eyes.

"Really? You want to have a child?" Eren nodded.

"We can start now if you want." Eren blushed.

"Right now? You mean you want me to..." Levi trailed off, wanting Eren to finish.

"Yes, I want you to have sex with me. Isn't that what honeymooners do anyway?" Eren looked at Levi, who rested calmly between his legs.

"Yes it is. I was just making sure, but now that you gave me permission..." Levi crawled up Eren's body before towering over the brunet.

"You're mine for the night. Don't think about anything besides the pleasure I'm giving you and the child you'll bear." Levi spoke softly. Eren nodded timidly and watched as Levi began to slowly kiss his neck.

Eren continued to quietly watch Levi as the raven moved downward. He carefully removed Eren's pants and boxers before running his hands up his shirt.

"Your body is warm." Levi spoke while kissing his stomach, where their future child will live.

"S-sorry..." Eren apologized. He mewled when Levi ran his hands up Eren's inner thighs before spreading his legs slowly.

"There's nothing wrong with that." Levi assured with a slight smile. Eren nodded again returning the smile.

"Last warning, are you sure you want to do this? Cause you look so delicious right now. If I start now, I don't think I'll be able to stop." Levi looked down at Eren. Eren grabbed the front of Levi's shirt and pulled him closer.

"Yes, I'm sure Levi. I've taken some time to think about this and it's something I really wanna do." Eren softly kissed Levi's lips. Levi used his body to softly push Eren back down on the bed. He spread his legs before wrapping them around his waist.

"Ready? You already wet." Levi purred against Eren's neck.

"D-don't say that, and I can do it myself. J-just... don't look." Eren looked away while placing three fingers in his mouth and lightly sucking on them. A deep blush on his face.

"You don't want me to look?" Levi asked while lifting his body so there was room between them. Eren nodded before removing his fingers.

"Just kiss me." Levi nodded before leaning down and softly kissing Eren's lips. Eren trailed his fingers down his body before slowly pushing one inside himself. He hissed at the feeling.

"Relax. This is your first time bottoming. Don't rush yourself." Levi spoke against his lips. Eren nodded softly and continued to move his finger while adding another one.

"Slowly. Relax." Levi spoke almost as a whisper. Eren was too lost in the newly forming pleasure to really pay attention. It stopped hurting and was replaced by tingles.

"F-feels...good..." Eren moaned quietly.

"Good job. Keep going." Levi went back to kissing Eren's neck. Eren bit his lip as he pushed his fingers inside himself before spreading them. He let out a loud gasp.

"F-fuck..." Eren arched his back, he was able to push in three fingers. He was fully stretched but it felt so good that he didn't want to stop.

"I see you're enjoying yourself." Levi purred deeply into his ear. Eren only nodded.

"I'll give you time to play with yourself later," Levi slowly removed Eren's fingers, making the brunet gasp at the feeling. "But we have some business to attend to." Levi stood up and began to undress. Eren quickly covered his eyes with his hands. When he was fully naked he climbed back on the bed and towered over Eren.

"Seriously? You've seen me naked before." Levi chuckled while wrapping Eren's legs back around him.

"I-It was a reflex." Eren stuttered softly as he spoke.

"Just move your hands. Its fine." Levi coaxed Eren to move his hands to his sides.

"There." Levi smiled. Eren blushed and looked away.

"You can start now." Eren mumbled.

"Wait, let me just enjoy your flustered face a little bit longer." Levi chuckled.

"Move or I'll do it myself." Eren spoke with a deep blush.

"You? Ha, really? Cause your pretty timid when it comes to bottoming." Levi licked his lips.

"Is that a challenge?" Eren's blush quickly disappeared and he looked back at Levi.

"Nope. It was a distraction." Levi spoke before pushing into Eren.

"Aah! Levi! Y-you son of... a bitch..." Eren panted.

"Relax, you'll hurt yourself." Levi smirked at how flushed Eren's face was.

"I-I'm fine. Just move slowly." Eren took deep breaths to calm himself. Levi nodded and slowly moved his hips.

"Hngh..." Eren continued to pant while digging his nails into Levi's shoulder.

"You okay?" Levi spoke softly while kissing Eren's forehead while continuing to slowly move his hips.

"Mhm." Eren nodded slowly.

"Can I speed up?"

"Y-yes..." Eren's voice was quickly swallowed in a deep kiss as Levi sped up.

"Hah...L-Levi..." Eren arched his back off the bed.

"Hm?" Levi kissed down Eren's neck.

"M-more..." Eren moaned softly.

"You sure?" Levi asked. Eren nodded slowly. Levi slowly untangled their fingers and moved his hands down to the brunet's waist. He pulled his hips closer while speeding up his thrusts.

"Hnngh..." Eren bit his lip and closed his eyes. His senses were quickly becoming overwhelmed.

"Open your eyes." Levi whispered in his ear. Eren gasped at the feeling while slowly opening his eyes. A cloud of lust obvious in them.

"How does it feel?" Levi smirked as Eren arched his back. His moans became louder.

"A-amazing...fuck..." Eren gripped the blankets above his head. Levi sped up again and Eren cried out.

"Nngh aah! Levi~! Fuck! F-faster..." Eren panted harshly.

"Breathe." Levi bent down and kissed along Eren's jawline.

"I am. Please baby, I need more. Harder." Eren groaned as he spoke. Levi licked Eren's bottom lip before biting it. He began thrusting harder into Eren. Hitting his prostate each time

"Aah! Hah.." Eren arched his back. Levi slowly slid is tongue into Eren's mouth, starting a slow yet heated kiss.

"L-Levi...fuck...I'm gonna..." Eren tried to speak but every word that came out quickly became a loud moan.

"Then cum, Eren." Levi mumbled into his mouth. Eren quickly wrapped his arms around Levi's neck, pulling him closer as he came. Levi came inside him soon after.

"Heh heh..." Eren panted while enjoying the warmth of Levi. Inside and outside of his body.

"Are you okay?" Levi spoke softly against Eren's neck. Eren nodded and let go of Levi. Levi pulled out of Eren before climbing all the way in the bed and pulling Eren on top of him.

'"Tired huh?" Levi asked. Eren nodded again.

"We still need a bath." Levi poked Eren when he began to doze off.

"In the morning. Just hold me." Eren mumbled softly.

"Okay. Night Eren." Levi kissed his forehead softly as the brunet drifted to sleep.

~.~.~

Eren walked into the kitchen while towel drying his hair after his morning shower. Levi was currently washing up. Eren simply wore a long white shirt before sitting on the kitchen counter while considering what to eat for breakfast.

He turned to a random playlist that he created before hoping off the counter and looking inside the fridge. He heard a familiar melody. He knew what song it was that just so happen to remind him of the previous night.

 _"You put in over time, over night, doing everything I like, go for ride yeah. You hold me close, please me tight, look me deep inside my eyes, baby don't we love here, but nothing can compare to when you kiss me there. And I can't lie when I lie I your arms baby I feel so sexy. So boy just take your time, send chills down my spine. You're one of a kind, that's why I gotta make you mine. Boy you turn me on, got me feeling hot. Now I'm really goin'. I like, I like, I like my kisses down low, makes me arch my back. When you gave it to me slow. Baby just like that. I like my kisses down low. Makes me arch my back. When you gave it to me slow. Baby just like that."_ Eren sung while rocking his hips to the beat. He shrugged before closing the fridge. He walked to the pantry before grabbing a poptart.

When he turned, he was quickly pushed against the pantry door and his lips were captured in a kiss.

"L-Levi..." Eren managed to say while Levi kissed his neck.

"Hm?" Levi hummed while running his tongue along Eren's neck.

"Is right now really the time? I was about to eat breakfast and you just got out the shower." Eren groaned when Levi sucked on his neck. Levi took the poptart from Eren's hand and tossed it to the counter before picking Eren up and pushed him against the wall.

"Its always the time, Eren. I'll sex you enough to where it will be damn near impossible for you not to get pregnant." Levi purred while pushing up Eren's shirt. The brunet couldn't help but to blush. His mind quickly became a jumbled mess when Levi pushed into him while also sucking on one of his nipples.

"S-slow down Levi. We h-have plenty of t-time." Eren pushed his hands on the door above his head.

"More time to fuck." Levi mumbled while rolling his hips, enjoying Eren gasps as a reaction.

"L-let me turn the song off repeat." Eren panted.

"Leave it." Levi moved his lips back up to Eren's before kissing him forcefully. He grabbed Eren's thighs before thrusting into the brunet.

"F-fuck! Levi nngh!" Eren wrapped his legs around Levi's waist. Pulling their bodies closer. Eren craved that warmth on him.

"What's your favorite position?" Levi whispered into Eren's ear after breaking the kiss.

"A-any." Eren groaned while arching his back off the wall. Levi sped up and Eren cried out in pure pleasure.

"What do like me doing?" Levi licked the rim of Eren's ear. Eren's eyes rolled in the back of his head as his hands ran down the wall.

"D-dominating me... Teasing me... I love it all." Eren tangled his fingers into Levi's hair while laying his head on the shorter male's shoulder.

"What else Eren?" Levi chuckled deeply into his ear. Sending shivers down Eren's spine.

"Dirty talk turns me on." Eren chuckled quietly.

"Is that so?" Levi spoke while nibbling on the lobe on Eren's ear. Eren nodded.

"So me saying how I'm going to fuck you until you can't go a single moment without craving my cock inside you, turns you on?" Levi smirked. Eren let out a loud cry.

"Fuck! Y-yes!" Eren panted as he felt his body get sweaty from the close contact and friction.

"You're really kinky than." Levi spoke before speeding up his thrusts.

"Mnm~" Eren bit his lip.

"Can you say my name?" Levi whispered deeply in Eren's ear. Eren was so far gone, he barely heard him.

"L-...L-..." Eren tried. He dug his nails into Levi's back when the shorter male got rougher.

"Keep trying." Levi chucked.

"L...evi..." Eren managed to moan out.

"Nope." Levi licked Eren's neck, causing the brunet to tremble.

"D-daddy?" Eren tried next.

"Mhm." Levi sped up again and Eren was no longer able to speak.

"Fah! Mmn! Mmhm! Wah!" Eren cried out as he neared cumming. His eyes widened when Levi pushed him up higher on the door, so his legs rested on Levi's shoulders.

"W-wha-" Eren was about to ask until Levi began to lick the length of his cock.

"Relax Eren. You're not going to fall. I got you." Levi spoke softly before slowly moving his head down Eren's cock.

"Hah!" Eren quickly tangled his fingers into Levi's hair, pulling slightly on it.

"L-Levi no... I'll c-cum!" Eren warned while his thighs trembled. Levi looked up at Eren with a dark glint in his eyes. Levi chuckled down his cock and Eren lost it. He arched his back as he came down Levi's throat.

Eren panted harshly as Levi licked the remainder of the cum off his lips. Slowly he sat Eren down, only for Eren to fall to his hands and knees.

"You okay?" Levi pulled Eren to his feet.

"Warn me next time..." Eren mumbled.

"Alright," Levi picked Eren up and threw him over his shoulder. "We're having sex in the shower."

"What?! Wait, no Levi!" Eren felt his face heat up with a wild blush.

 _ **~.~.~ 3 Weeks Later ~.~.~**_

Carla, Kuchel, Mikasa, Armin and Hanji decided to pay Eren a visit. They haven't seen him since he got married to Levi. The went an knocked on the door, but Levi answered.

"Yes?" Levi raised a brow.

"Where's Eren?" Mikasa asked.

"Bathroom." Levi stepped out of the way and let them in. He closed the door and walked to the bathroom before knocking on the door.

"Eren? You have visitors." He opened the door only to see Eren wrapped up in a towel while hunched over the toilet, throwing up.

"Camera?" Eren nodded. Levi grabbed the camera and turned it on towards Eren.

"Do you want me to take you to the hospital?" Eren shook his head before throwing up some more.

"Uh...baby?" Eren managed to speak.

"Yea?"

"...Take me to the hospital..."

~.~.~

 _"You bastard! What did you do to Eren?!"_ Mikasa yelled into the phone.

"Shut up. Eren is sleeping." Levi rolled his eyes.

 _"What did you do to him?!"_ Mikasa growled

"Nothing much." Levi shrugged.

 _"Nothing much?! That's your answer?!"_ Mikasa sighed.

"You really don't wanna know. Lets just say...Eren likes being dominated." Levi chuckled.

 _"You muth-"_ Armin quickly took the phone from Mikasa.

 _"Sorry about her, but could it be morning sickness? That may mean Eren is pregnant."_ Armin spoke.

" _Wah! Eren is pregnant?!"_ Carla yelled.

 _"Oh my gosh yes!"_ Kuchel squealed.

"Hush! I just said Eren is sleeping." Levi growled.

"I'm not sleeping. I was trying to sleep but you all are so damn loud." Eren pouted.

"Sorry for the long wait. I have your results." The doctor came in and spoke. Armin quickly shushed everyone and put the phone on speaker.

"Well?" Eren and Levi said and unison.

"Eren is 3 weeks pregnant." The doctor smiled.

 _"YAY!"_ Carla and Kuchel yelled.

"That's great." Levi sighed. Eren gave no reply.

"Eren?" Levi bent over the bed and saw tears in Eren's eyes, followed by a big grin on his face .

"You okay?" Levi asked while running his fingers through Eren's hair.

"I've never been so happy." Eren sighed.

~.~.~

 _ **Yep. I totally ended it like that. To make up for that shitty chapter I posted yesterday, I made 2 smut scenes! I hope you enjoyed it. Y'all need to encourage me to finish this book because my new Angel and Demon AU book is amazing! It will make you cry, be pissed off and many more things. Someone I know, who begged me for spoilers, not going to say names *cough* Mak and Cheese *cough* knows how crazy the book is. I'm already on chapter 5. The sooner I finish this fic, the sooner I can post the new one. It has amazing cover art made by Cheezysan! Its so awesome. Anyway, Senpai loves you! *blows kiss***_


	7. Chapter 7: Thank You

Me: This is the final chapter. I've been meaning to finish this for awhile.

Armin: Before she even started Guardian.

Me: Yea, yea, I started the chapter, but I deleted. I never bothered to retype it.

Levi: Lazy shit.

Eren: Neko, you are so lazy.

Me: *shrugs* eh. Enjoy! & as for the reader who wanted the sad ending, Im not gonna post it, but I'll PM it to you. Enjoy!

Song of the chapter: Mirrors - Justin Timberlake

* * *

 _9 Months Later_

"Here, Levi," Eren handed Levi another stack of folded laundry before grabbing another shirt and folding it. Nonchalantly folding laundry for the camera, though Levi was not entirely sure why Eren felt the need to record himself folding clothes. "Can you put this in the drawer?"

"Yea, I got it." Levi took the clothes and began walking upstairs to thier room, since Eren decided to fold laundry on the couch. He set the clothes on the bed and separated them from his clothes and Eren's before placing them in the drawer.

He looked around the room, seeing that it was slightly messy. Especially the bed, due to the fact Eren kept getting up to pee or to get something to eat. Levi shrugged, knowing that Eren was already nine months pregnant, so it was to be expected. He began moving the pillows to the bottom of the bed and pulled the sheets back up.

"Levi! Levi, come here!" Eren yelled, making Levi almost shit himself. He ran back down stairs to see Eren leaning against the stairs, gripping his stomach with a puddle of water at his feet, soaking into his socks.

"Eren..." Levi said, eyes flicking between the brunet's shocked expression, and the puddle of water at his feet.

"My water broke."

"I can see that Eren," Levi walked his pregnant husband, not really knowing what yo do. "Ah, shit. What am I supposed to do?"

"Grab the camera, call my mom, and take me to the hospital!"

"Alright, alright! Don't yell at me!" Levi jogged to the couch and grabbed Eren's jacket before tossing it over Eren and leading him to the car, sparring a moment to go get the camera and call Carla.

* * *

Carla arrived in the hospital room where Eren was, due to work, she had missed the birth, but Levi assured he got it on video and it was nauseating.

When she walked in, she saw Armin and Mikasa smiling at the sleeping couple. Levi was in a chair with his upper half on the bed, one arm was over Eren's waist, and the other was behind his head.

Eren was in the bed with one arm protectively covering his baby and the other behind his head. The baby was in between them, sleeping softly on their back.

Carla quietly made her way to Armin and Mikasa, whispering softly, she said, "is it a girl or boy?"

"A girl." Mikasa said.

"Zoey Ackerman. Hair like Levi and eyes like Eren." Armin answered next. Carla nodded and walked to her son, smiling softly in his sleep with his husband and his child next to him.

She pulled out her phone (making sure the flash wasn't on) and took a picture. "That is so going on Facebook."

"Tag me," Eren mumbled. Levi groaned in a way to say "me too" both too tired from being up all night from Eren giving birth.

"Later, you two need to sleep," She softly kissed Eren's cheek. "Especially you, Eren."

* * *

 _5 Years Later_

"Come here, Zoey," Eren motioned his daughter over from her group of friends. He handed her a cookie and a cupcake. "Go give one to papa."

She nodded and scurried off. Eren stood up, Mikasa and Armin watching as Zoey made her way to Levi and held out the treats. Levi pointed to the cookie, but Zoey bit a huge chunk and ate it. Levi then pointed to the cupcake, but she ran her tongue along the icing.

"Wait for it..." Eren held a laugh.

Before Mikasa could question what they were doing, Levi pouted and yelled. "Why do you keep doing that, you brat?!"

She smiled innocently, green eyes glimmerings like Eren's. She was about to run, but Levi grabbed her up picked her up.

She squealed excitedly as he ate the cookie it of her tiny hand and set her back down. "Keep the cupcake," He said once he finished the cookie. "I don't know where your tongue has been."

"Same place yours has been," She sneered wickedly. Levi had to stop to consider if his daughter was evil, he also had to question if she, in fact, _did_ know where his tongue had been. Because it surely was nowhere where hers needed to be.

"Um..." He began. "And where is that?"

"In my mouth!" She pouted. "Where else would it be?!"

Levi let out a sigh as Eren's laughter hit his ears. "No where, baby. Go play with your friends and enjoy your birthday while I talk to your father." Levi growled at the end of his sentence as his daughter skipped away in her frilly princess outfit.

"Eren Ackerman, a word with you please." Levi said as he made his way over to the brunet who seemed more invested in the orange popsicle he was eating. Now sitting on a bench in their backyard while his eyes stayed down on his sandals.

"Yes, my darling husband?" Eren ran his tongue along the popsicle slowly, watching as Levi swallowed thickly.

"Is there any reason why you sent our daughter over to me with a cookie and a cupcake."

"Just to remind you how sweet you are, and the sweet little girl you helped created." Eren feigned innocence, lips curling upward into a smile around the popsicle in his mouth.

"Bullshit." Levi wasn't buying it.

Eren shrugged, already knowing what Levi was about to do. Eren accepted it with a wink, but not before he made an announcement.

"Can I get everyone's attention?" Eren sat patiently as he began gaining sets of eyes. Even Christa -who had been braiding the little girls' hair- had looked up to see what Eren wanted to say. Zoey jogged over and sat by Eren, green eyes sparkling at her papa.

"Can I say something important, please?" Eren waited until he got a nod from everyone before he spoke, pulling Zoey into his lap and fixing her tiara.

"Well, I first want to say thank you everyone who came to Zoey's birthday party. It really means so much that friends and family all came out to celebrate with us. Zoey is surely a very special little girl, with big dreams," Eren kissed her cheek softly, and she giggled, kissing his hand in return.

Levi smiled at his daughter and husband, a lot really has happened in the past few years. Eren looked over to meet Levi's eyes, smiling at the male while looking like he was about to cry.

"Thank you too, Levi, you have been through so much with and without me. Im so glad I got to meet you again, and Im so sorry I left and," His voice cracked and his eyes began to water. "I love you so much. Thank for everything. For giving me everything I ever wanted and needed, for giving me our precious and beautiful daughter, for-"

Levi quickly wrapped Eren up in his arms as the brunet began full on sobs, clutching Levi's shirt and his shoulders shook, repeating "thank you" over and over. Zoey scooted closer to them and tried to wiggle in the middle of their hug, succefully wedging herself between her parents.

Everyone awed as the three hugged, enjoying each others warmth and company. Levi was content with life now. He had Eren back and was now married to the male and they also had a beautiful daughter together. This was the perfect way for him to live.

"Papa," Zoey said while wiping stray tears from Eren's cheeks. She then grabbed his right wrist and held it to Levi's left, showing off the paired wings that got tattooed on both males. "The wings of..." she thought for a moment, remember the story of Levi and Eren -minus the deaths and sex- seeing as both males were finally free from their past and were happy. "Freedom." she finished.

Everyone looked at each other, already knowing the importance of the sign. Eren nodded and gave her another kiss on the head. "Yep, we are the wings, and you are our freedom."

"Cheesy." Levi rolled his eyes, but none the less gave Eren a kiss on the lips. Happy with life.

"I also have another announcement," Eren smiled sheepishly while grabbing one of Levi's hands and placing it on his stomach while cupping the male's face.

"We're going to have another baby." Eren smiled wider as Levi's face lit up, followed by Zoey clapping excitedly.

Yep, life was perfect, and neither male would change it for anything. They paid their debts and received their wings of freedom in return.

* * *

Me: Shitty ending, I know, but ehhh

Levi: Neko has made another "once in a blue moon" story

Eren: Slightly better than this

Hanji: She will post it soon

Armin: Which story should be updated next?

Me: Sorry for any spelling/grammar errors. I love ya! Bye!


End file.
